Fantina Konstantinova
Fantina Konstantinova or simply known as Fantina by everyone, is the mother of Drasna Konstantinova, sister/sister-in-law of Michael and Rebekah Konstantinova and the aunt and mentor of Niya. She is a capable, strong and balanced Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon Coordinator with a strong sense of discipline. Fantina is also the Gym Leader of Hearthome City, and a world famous Top Coordinator. Basic Information *Fantina's height is 6'0" *Fantina's astrological sign is Gemini *Fantina's dream is currently unknown *Fantina's favourite food is foie gras and her least favourite food is anchovies *Fantina's hobbies are entering Pokemon Contests and teaching others *Fantina wishes to battle Niya, Sam and Drasna *Fantina has currently owned 7 species of Pokemon: **3/107 Sinnoh Pokemon **3/151 Kanto Pokemon **1/100 Johto Pokemon Early Life Fantina was born in an unknown and distant region. She was born 5 years before her younger brother, Michael Konstantinova. Not much is known about her life in her home region, but at the age of 16, she left and came to the Sinnoh Region, settling in Hearthome City where she practiced her skills as a Pokemon Coordinator in Contests across the region. All the money she made as a Coordinator was sent back to her family, and was eventually how her brother and sister-in-law were able to come to Sinnoh and settle in Twinleaf Town. While competing in Pokemon Contests, Fantina met Luciano Accardi. The two met while Luciano was studying at Sinnoh U, and fell in love almost immediately, despite Luciano's shyness to ask her out. They dated over the next eight years, during which Fantina rose to fame for her unparalled skills as a Pokemon Coordinator and Trainer, travelling the world and earning ribbons from all known regions. It was during the time that Fantina met and became life long enemies with Ursula Les Stranges, due to Ursula's constant bribery of judges during Contests, earning her way to the top in a different way from Fantina. When Fantina was 24, Luciano proposed to her, but they called it off mutually not too long after, as they felt they were too young and rushing into marriage. Shortly after breaking up with Luciano, Fantina met and married and unknown man and had her first and only child not too long after, Drasna Konstantinova. Three years later, at 27, Fantina was approached by the Champion of Sinnoh at the time, who offered her the job of Hearthome City Gym Leader, which Fantina accepted. She became a feared member of the Sinnoh League, and was a strong Trainer and Gym Leader for years, even unto today. 10 years before the start of the series, when Niya was aged 7, Fantina began to train her niece to become a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator, as Drasna had once trained her daughter. Niya trained with her aunt for the next 7 years, spending summers with her in Hearthome City. When Niya turned 14, Fantina deemed her training over, and gifted Niya with her own Pokemon, a Roserade that was to become Niya's closest companion and sent her off to travel the world and compete in Pokemon Contests. In recent years, just prior to the series, Fantina divorced her husband, leaving her alone in Hearthome City while her daughter trained in the Johto Region with Clair of Blackthorn City to become a Dragon Pokemon Trainer. A few months before Sam and his friends set off on their Pokemon Journey, Fantina reconnected with her ex-fiance, Luciano, and the two rekindled their romance secretly. History Sinnoh Saga Fantina's first appearance in the series was in Hearthome City, Home Is Where the Heart Is. ''Fantina shows up when Sam and Niya travel to the Hearthome City Gym. Niya to visit her aunt and cousin, Drasna, and Sam to book his battle with Fantina while he's in Hearthome City. Fantina is pleased to see them both, but refuses Sam a battle, explaining that he must first know defeat, and must win a battle against Maylene of Veilstone City and Crasher Wake of Pastoria City. While this dejected Sam at first, Fantina ensured that it wasn't because she disliked him, it was only because she wished to better him as a person and a Pokemon Trainer. Fantina then went on to tell Sam about her history with his uncle, Luciano; something neither Sam nor Niya knew about. Sam left shortly afterwards, leaving Niya with Fantina, and Fantina did not appear for the remainder of the chapter. Fantina reappeared two chapters later in ''The Hearthome City Contest, where she arrived to the Hearthome Pokemon Contest upon hearing that a Les Stranges was competing in the tournament, and explained her long rivalry with Anastasia's aunt, Ursula. Fantina was also present as a surprise judge for the battle portion of the Pokemon Contest, judging Alyssandra's fight, granting her the victory she needed to move on to the remainder of the tournament, and eventually victory. Fantina joined the group and their friends for a celebratory dinner afterwards. Personality Fantina's personality is much like that of her daughter's and niece's, though the two of them more than likely took much of their own personalities from Fantina while growing up and training with her. Fantina is much more serious that Niya or Drasna, but isn't above making jokes or good humour, and while not as wisecracking as Niya, has her moments of witty comebacks. Fantina has a deep love of vanity and beauty, and enjoys her large entrances, usually involving spot lights. This no doubts comes from her years as a Pokemon Coordinator. Fantina's serious attitude is strongest when she is teaching, as she is often strict, though still caring towards her students. Though she has an affinity for beauty and fashion, Fantina stresses balance in all things in life, and this became one of the main centerpoints of her training regiment which was passed down to her niece and daughter. It is Fantina's balancing of beauty and strength that allowed her to excel as both a Pokemon Coordinator and Pokemon Trainer, allowing her to go from Top Coordinator to Gym Leader. It also makes her a fearsome opponent in both fields, as Fantina is easily able to go between making herself, her Pokemon and their moves look good, to beating her opponents into the dust with sheer strength. Fantina's desire for balance led her to another major point of her training regiment, as Fantina is a strong believer in learning from defeats as she claims defeat is the only thing allowing one to remain humble during their coming victories and even once stressed to Niya that defeat is one of the first lessons a person must learn. Fantina even chided Sam for not learning defeat before meeting her, and Niya for not teaching it to him. Despite this, Fantina was not against Sam or his goals. In fact, Fantina is a very supportive person, always willing to support anyone's goals or dreams, even giving them advice to help them acheive their goals as she did with Sam towards his goal of becoming Sinnoh League Champion. This no doubt comes from Fantina's love of seeing her students succeed. Another important part of Fantina's personality is her calm, cool-headedness. Fantina also stresses, above all, keeping a level head in all things, whether it be a Pokemon Battle, a Pokemon Contests or even a moment in life. It is this that she puts forth is the most important part of her teachings, as it can be applied to anything. Though, her calm demeanour is only changed to rage and hatred in the face of Ursula Les Stranges and her family, due to their canniving and underhanded means of "winning" in Pokemon Contests. Pokemon Pokemon Currently In Rotation Ribbons Sinnoh *Jubilife Ribbon *Floaroma Ribbon *Hearthome Ribbon *Solaceon Ribbon *Sunnyshore Ribbon Johto *Violet Ribbon *Ecruteak Ribbon *Olivine Ribbon *Cianwood Ribbon *Blackthorn City Kanto *Cerulean Ribbon *Celadon City *Saffron City *Cinnabar Ribbon *Pallet Ribbon Hoenn *Rustboro Ribbon *Slateport Ribbon *Verdanturf Ribbon *Fallarbor Ribbon *Lilycove Ribbon Championships *Sinnoh Grand Festival *Johto Grand Festival *Kanto Grand Festival *Hoenn Grand Festival *Wallace Cup Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters